Look Into Your Heart
by silhouettepoms
Summary: My explanation of Devon's illness. Take it or leave it. ;)
1. What will we do?

Author's Note: This was written. well, a long time ago! Probably when I was 16 or so like everything else. Therefore I make no claims at it being great writing. But it took me so long to finish it (tho I no longer remember how long) I figure I might as well post it here ;) If I finished it shortly after the death of the gerbil it is dedicated in memory of (LOL) then I was 14-15 when it was written, but I'm not sure if it was contemporary or not.  
  
I'd like to extend a special thanks to Nancy, Ellie and Margaret, and of course anybody else who I at one time or another asked for their opinion. To them I have this to say. "Well, whaddya know, I actually finished it!!" = )  
  
I've written a little blurb, like what would be written on the back of a novel. Just to give you an idea of what you're in for, here it is:  
  
They're alive, but their leader isn't. Or so it seems.  
  
Devon Adair, founder of the Eden Project, mother of Ulysses Adair, and the one who was responsible for bringing all of the Eden Advance colonists to G889, is ill. Their only doctor is completely baffled.  
  
But just as the group seems to be torn apart by arguing, something happens to bring them all together. But still, Devon's survival is in doubt, and if they can save her, what will be the cost?  
  
That's all folks, on with the story . . .  
  
Elizabeth  
  
Look Into Your Heart 1/6 by Elizabeth Heckert  
  
~In Memory of Alpha Omega Dani~ February 12th 1996-August 19th 1997 Beloved daughter & Pet (one of my gerbils)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
22 light-years away from the planet the human species calls home, a nine-year-old boy sat, perched atop a crate, staring with the distant expression that only a troubled child could wear. It was Ulysses Adair, his chin resting on his hands as he focused his attention completely upon the object of his observation.  
They'd been stopped there for two weeks, having not made a move since their leader, Devon Adair, Uly's mother, collapsed mysteriously. Just when the group had thought they were recovering from all their ills, the woman who had brought them all there had fallen. Devon had yet to recover. In fact, some had voiced serious doubts as to whether or not she would *ever* recover--whether they were all just wasting their time by staying put while their only doctor worked for a cure.  
That was the discussion that evening, as the Eden Advance, as always, gathered about a welcoming campfire. Coffee was sipped in between exchanges of heated words--all had very strong feelings in this matter. Some were suggesting the group move on. Cut their losses and get to New Pacifica. They could come back for Devon later . . . she would want it that way.  
But others, including Bess Martin, insisted they stay for as long as possible. Without Devon it wouldn't even be worth getting to New Pacifica. Very few of them knew enough about the colony to do much good without her guidance. However, the group was in a stalemate. Uly, being a child, couldn't actively take part in the discussion, and feared that if he did he would merely come across as some scared baby--which he wasn't.  
Yale wasn't saying anything either. Though he tried not to show it for fear of upsetting Uly more, he was obviously deeply hurt by Devon's situation. Danziger, also, didn't seem too eager to talk, even though Devon had asked him to look after the group in her absence. Occasionally he would strike down some reasoning, one way or the other, but never really took a position.  
"Julia could come up with the answer any second," Bess was saying, "you never know."  
"*Exactly*," Walman interrupted, across the fire from her, "we *don't* know. That's just the thing. It could be any second, any day, any month, it could be *years* before she figures it out!"  
Linda Magus nodded in agreement with Walman. "It's . . . " she sighed. "It's how Devon would want it."  
Danziger snorted. "Don't be so sure of that." All heads turned to him, but he sipped his coffee nonchalantly, as if he had said nothing.  
Uly shifted uncomfortably on the crate that he had been sitting on, casting his gaze away from the crashed science ship upon which it had been glued. His mother was in that ship, in one of the cold sleep crypts, as her fate was being decided outside. He settled down and listened to the adults continue to argue. Who knew if they'd ever come to a decision. Uly doubted they would. They'd just keep arguing about it until those who wanted to pick up and leave realized that they hadn't gotten anywhere and the other side was winning.  
"Hey, Uly." Ulysses jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see the imposing figure of John Danziger standing over him. "C'mon buddy, it's getting late out, time for bed." The mechanic also had his sleepy daughter at his side, True almost nodding off right there where she stood.  
He shook his head. "No, I wanna stay . . . I'm not tired . . ." Unfortunately, he failed to stifle the yawn that came as a result of the suggestion of sleep. All it took was one more look from Danziger to make him sigh and get up, loping towards the tent he now shared with John and True.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yet another pointless discussion . . . " Alonzo Solace voiced his discontent to himself as he stepped down the ladder and into the hulk of the crashed spaceship. The main cockpit was empty, the lights on its consoles still lit after all this time. Alonzo passed quickly through the control room, heading for the cold sleep bay, where he knew he could find her.  
Sure enough, Julia Heller was seated on a crate she had dragged down from the outside, bent over the medical diagnostic equipment, her lovely features creased into a frown. She looked up when she heard his opening remarks, twisting around on her seat and sighing.  
"Get anywhere?" Alonzo asked as he joined her by the bank of computers built into the wall of the cryochamber. Julia had been searching for an answer to Devon's illness ever since Devon had been put into cold sleep, going over and over the information recorded in those few minutes by her diagnostic glove.  
Julia didn't even answer him, because she knew he was sure of her reply. "Was the discussion that bad? What have they decided?"  
"*Nothing*," Alonzo reported, crouching down beside her, for lack of a seat. "And I doubt anything will ever be decided."  
She didn't bother questioning him any further. They'd been having "discussions" for the past two weeks about what to do, and they had never gotten anywhere. That's why Julia had decided not to waste her time up there when she could be in the cold sleep bay of the ship trying to figure out what was going on.  
Once again, she became absorbed in her work, running through her catalog of illnesses, trying to find something, anything that came close to what had silenced Devon Adair. She didn't even want to consider the possibility of it being a completely unknown disease, though that was almost definitely what it was. What had Elizabeth Anson said? The planet was rejecting them? But on what evidence had she based this on? Was it, perhaps, just caused by some sort of delirium in the last few minutes of her life?  
Alonzo looked on, over her shoulder, though he couldn't make head nor tail of what she was doing. "What have you got so far?"  
The doctor sighed, slumping where she sat, and resting her elbows on the table set up before the computer with which she worked. Shaking her head, she told him, "It just doesn't make any sense."  
"What doesn't make any sense?"  
"This," Julia said, motioning to where Devon stood, frozen behind the clouded window of a cold sleep crypt. "Everything! None of it makes sense. And I keep getting cross-references to Bennett and Elizabeth's condition." She eyed the computer suspiciously, as if it was spouting false data.  
The pilot moved a bit closer, looking over the readout. "Well, maybe that's something," he pointed out.  
"But that's *what*?" She sighed, shaking her head, raking her fingers through her blond hair, which she had tied back in a ponytail. "I mean, that's impossible. Bennett and Elizabeth's condition was clearly the syndrome," she paused. Then closed her eyes. "The cold sleep syndrome, that is," she corrected herself. She was tired, making slips. "But it just doesn't make sense."  
He shrugged. "Maybe it does."  
She looked at him, and he grinned. "I know, I know, you're just trying to help."  
"Maybe you need some rest."  
"No, no," she waved him off. "I'm fine. I'm just . . . frustrated, that's all."  
"Well whatever it is," he said, taking her hand and indicating that she was to stand up, which she did grudgingly, "You're not thinking clearly. I really think you ought to get some rest."  
Looking into his sparkling eyes, Julia grimaced. He was right. She could use a bit of rest. "But my work--"  
"Will be here tomorrow. This group's certainly not going anywhere. Now come on," he said, leading her towards the exit from the bay. "If you're not making progress, then our argument for staying is moot. C'mon, Doc, time to visit the sandman."  
And she followed him, mumbling, "I doubt this'll help . . . "  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Julia tossed and turned most of the night, unable to rest. Every time she was on the verge of sleep, her mind would snap back into possible diagnoses. By the time she realized what she was doing, she was fully awake again, and had to clear her mind and try again. This cycle would have continued endlessly, until she finally decided she'd had enough.  
Taking care not to disturb Alonzo, who slept soundly beside her on the narrow cot, she pulled on her jacket and tiptoed out of her tent, and across the campground. Walman was sound asleep at his post, as usual. She considered briefly that waking him might be a good idea, but decided she didn't want to be seen, should Alonzo wake and drag her back to the tent.  
She carefully made her way to the hatch of the Venus-class ship and down the metal ladder, into the cockpit. Passing by all the glowing monitors, she once again entered the cold sleep bay, and resumed her work.  
"Tyler's Syndrome . . . " she mused, reading from the computer's symptom-diagnosis bank. "No, no, she would have been obviously sick for months before her collapse . . . Szyszik's, no . . . " She sighed, casting her gaze to the metal ceiling of the bay. This was hopeless. All these things were rare diseases on the Stations, or on Earth. There was no information available on G889 diseases. Which is why Julia didn't have a chance.  
With this thought of hopelessness, her eyelids began to sag. Sleep finally overcame her as she slumped against the table in resignation. She wasn't going to get anywhere tonight, Alonzo was right, especially as tired as she was . . . And as she rested her chin on the diagnostic glove she wore on her hand, which she had interfaced to the ship's medical computer, an entry flashed up: THE SYNDROME.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"We're *what*? You can't just make this decision unilaterally, Danziger," Baines reacted with shock when Danziger gave the order. "Besides, I thought you were *against* this last night at the discussion?"  
"Damn the discussion," Danziger said as he loaded a crate into the back of the transrover. Then he stopped, and turned to face the man. "Listen, I don't want to go, either. Maybe even less than you do, but that doesn't change the fact that Devon asked me to get you all to New Pacifica."  
Baines' face clouded with anger. "Hey, man, no matter what Devon told you, we still haven't taken a vote, Mr. Democracy."  
"'Hey, man' nothin', she was in charge, she brought us here, and I'll be damned if I let her wishes be forgotten," he said, and stormed off to dismantle his own tent, and tell everyone else to get a move on.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"C'mon Uly, time to go, time to pack up," Danziger said, shaking the boy gently awake. He yawned, and looked up him blearily, rubbing his eyes.  
"Time to go where?" he asked sleepily, sitting up slowly on his cot. He noted that True already had her sleeping bag rolled and her crate packed up. "Where are we going?"  
Danziger gave him a pat on the back. "Time to go, pal. We're movin' on."  
Uly's eyes filled with shock. "What?! No, we can't do that . . . "  
"Sorry, Uly, but it's what your mother wanted." Danziger sighed and took a seat at the end of the boy's bed. He knew this wasn't gonna be easy . . . "I know you don't wanna go--hell, I don't even wanna go--but it's the only way."  
"But Julia's gonna cure her! I know she is!" he protested, tears filling his eyes in spite of himself. "Any minute now . . . "  
Something inside Danziger shook with emotion when he saw this little boy dissolve into tears. But it never made it out. He was in charge now, had to set a firm example for the rest of the group. No matter his feelings for Dev--*no*, his feelings *about Devon's condition*--he had to keep them going. It's what she had wanted.  
"Listen Uly," he took the boy by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Your mom is very sick, you understand that, right?" Uly sniffled, but nodded. "You've gotta understand that there's a chance . . . " his voice practically choked, but he disguised it quickly. "There's a chance that your mom won't . . . " He shut his eyes and looked skyward, praying for strength, silently, "Your mom won't recover."  
Uly shook his head stubbornly, tears streaming down his face. "No, no she's gonna be okay. Julia's gonna find out what's wrong, or . . . or the Terrians are gonna fix 'er--"  
"No!" Danziger didn't know why, but he immediately objected. Uly looked up at him, his face wet with tears, puzzled. "The Terrians are *not* going to 'fix' her." Uly swallowed. "If anyone is, Julia is going to. But not right now. I'm sorry Uly, but you're gonna have to wait."  
"No..." Uly said softly, and looked like he was going to collapse into absolute hysterics, but instead he sat up straighter on his cot, wiped tears from his eyes and said, "I . . . I think I'm gonna go help pack a little, Mr. Danziger," he said quietly, standing up and heading for the tent flap.  
Danziger nodded, and Ulysses exited. Pressing his palms to his face he let out a soft moan. That little boy definitely had his mother's spirit. No matter how hard it was, he was going to continue on. But what about Danziger himself?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Julia, Julia you're *not* gonna like this . . . " Alonzo said, skipping the last three rungs of the ladder to land on two feet in the cockpit of the science ship. Heading straight for the cryosleep room, he continue, "Julia, you in here?" There was no response, which puzzled him. When he had awoken to find her absent, he had immediately assumed that was where she was, and had begun to stalk towards the crashed ship after her. However, on the way he was informed by Walman that Danziger was planning on pulling up stakes.  
"Julia?" he continued to call as he made his way through the ship. When he entered the bay he was not all too surprised to find Julia slumped over on her diagnostic readouts, her eyes closed in sleep. Shaking his head, he approached her, and shook her gently. "Julia?" She stirred slightly, but didn't fully wake. "Julia you're not gonna like this--"  
"Alonzo?" she looked up at him sleepily, lifting her face off of her diaglove where it had rested. Intricate lines had imprinted themselves upon her face from the uneven surface of the glove. She grimaced as she stretched, trying to relieve her aching muscles. "What is it . . . " she carefully flexed the arm wearing the diaglove, as it was especially sore, then she checked to make sure her diagnostic equipment on the table had not been damaged.  
Alonzo sighed. "It's Danziger, he . . . "  
His voice faded into the back of her still-sleepy mind as she looked over the display, which bore the entry on the Syndrome. Half-awake, she began skimming the information. As she read each symptom in the final stage, her eyes grew wider. "Oh my God Alonzo . . . " She grabbed his arm, staring transfixed at the display.  
"I know, Julia, I can't believe Danziger would go and do something like this but--"  
"No, no, Alonzo, look at this . . . "  
He looked over the readouts. Naturally, not being a doctor, nothing registered. "Yeah, the Syndrome, so what?"  
She pulled him in closer, still staring at the display. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. It's so obvious . . . "  
"Didn't see what, Julia?"  
"It's *so* obvious!" she continued, oblivious to his words. "Why didn't I think of it . . . I worked at the Syndrome Ward for four years . . . It's so obvious . . . it's . . . it's . . . " She looked up at him, now gazing straight into her eyes. "Alonzo, this is impossible."  
Alonzo blinked, kneeling down beside her. "The Syndrome? But I thought that was just a childhood disease."  
Julia seemed confused as well, though still insistent on her diagnosis. "It is . . . I mean, so far as we know. No adults have ever developed it . . But then, no adults had ever been to G889 before, either . . . "  
"So you think the planet has something to do with it?"  
Julia paused, a hypothesis forming gradually in her mind. She faced him, and began, "Alonzo, bear with me here for a moment, if you will . . . " Taking a deep breath, she continued, "When Elizabeth Anson died, she seemed to know that there was something wrong with Devon, right?" Alonzo nodded. "Well . . . she also gave us that warning, about the planet 'rejecting' us. Now that I think about it . . . Anson's generation had never seen the Syndrome. I mean, it just wasn't known. What if . . . what if the science team came down with the Syndrome. They wouldn't know what it was, because it wasn't in their database. Elizabeth's equipment wouldn't have been able to identify a virus or bacteria that was making them ill, just like the doctors on the Stations couldn't identify the cause. Possibly it's something triggered by the planet, who knows. At any rate, they'd begin getting sick. They'd feel a little weaker, have shortness of breath, etc. Nothing you would have too much trouble hiding.  
"The scientists, knowing they were on a new frontier, would immediately report any illness. Devon, however, being as stubborn as she is," she gave Alonzo a knowing look, "Tried to hide it." All the while, Alonzo listened with rapt attention, raising no questions for fear of disturbing her line of thought. "Remember that first night, at the campfire? When Bennett interrupted Elizabeth? What did she say? Something about . . . something about being on the planet eight years until . . . and he cut her off. Perhaps she was going to say until they began falling ill. The team could have put themselves back into cold sleep and sent themselves home so that the doctors on the Stations could help cure their ailment. Of course, they never got there. And now, it's happened to Devon."  
As Julia appeared to be finished, Alonzo voiced a query. "But . . . if it took the science crew eight years to become sick, then why did it take Devon six months?"  
This caused the young doctor to frown. This moment's inspiration had not answered all the questions. She slowly replied, "I guess . . . I guess it has something to do with the fact that Uly had the Syndrome. Because of that she was already . . . predisposed . . . to the condition, while the science team was."  
"Which," Alonzo continued, "Would mean that we, also, would come down with this in about 8 years."  
"That's a possibility," she admitted. "But this is only a theory. It explains my earlier confusion about getting cross-references to the cold sleep syndrome, though. The two have remarkably similar symptoms. It is, actually, possible that Bennett and Anson *did* have CSS, but there's little doubt in my mind that Devon has some . . . *mutated* form of the Syndrome that Ulysses was afflicted with."  
The two sat in silence for a moment, in the crypt room of the ship, while outside the rest of the group was packing up their camp. Then Alonzo asked, "So where do we go from here?" 


	2. Devon's Only Chance

Part II  
  
It was hard to say who ran out of the ship faster--Julia or Alonzo-- but both were going pretty fast. They had a cure--or at least they were close. They had a lead, and surely that would be enough to convince John Danziger to revise his plans, or at least give them a few days' more time.  
"Danziger . . . John, I know what wrong with Devon!" Julia exclaimed right out, immediately grabbing the attention of the entire camp. Crates were dropped, tents left to collapse on their own, and dishes clattered as the Eden Advance gathered 'round Julia, Alonzo and Danziger.  
At this, the burly mechanic turned, looking quizzically at the doctor. "You what?"  
"What? What's wrong with Devon?" Magus broke in, even before Julia could open her mouth to explain.  
"Well, I *think* I know what's wrong with Devon," she corrected herself. They still didn't know for sure. "This'll take a while to explain, but . . . "  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The whole group sat in silence, where Julia had sat them all down around the fire circle for her lengthy explanation, once she was finished. No one knew quite how to react. They'd thought their situation completely hopeless, and few had ended up objecting to Danziger's order to move on, despite the discussions of past days.  
Noting the hush, Julia ventured, "Any questions?"  
"Are we still gonna leave, dad?" True Danziger asked, looking up at her father who sat, stony faced, beside her. "We're not gonna leave her, are we?" Ulysses also looked at him pleadingly.  
Closing his eyes, and putting an arm around his daughter, pulling her tight, he asked Julia, "So what are you planning on doing about it?" He had evaded the question . . . but what did they really expect?  
It was then that Alonzo stepped forward. Having been silent the whole time, the pilot now felt it was time for his contribution. "If it is true," he looked to Julia, who stood anxiously in the midst of the circle, near where the fire would have been, "that Devon has the Syndrome, then it's possible the Terrians might be willing to heal her, like they did Uly."  
"Is that such a bright idea?" Magus interrupted, "We know so little about what the Terrians did to Uly."  
"I think it's a great idea!" Uly interjected with enthusiasm. The color was coming back to his face, and he was smiling. Gone was the sad, withdrawn little boy.  
Alonzo faced the little boy, dead serious. "Uly, I don't know if they'd be willing to help, though. You've gotta remember that the Terrians are sort of . . . stubborn. And I have no doubt that they'll want something in exchange for Devon's transformation."  
"Devon's *what*?!" Danziger practically shouted, startling True who still sat beside him. "Oh no, oh no you don't. You don't just go screwin' around with a woman's DNA while she's asleep! I'm not gonna stand for this!"  
"John, it's Devon's only chance," Julia said, through clenched teeth.  
  
She looked about her, at all the members of the Eden Advance, their faces bearing expressions varying from elation to uncertainty. "It may be the only way to save her."  
Danziger rose from the log he had been seated on, attempting to stare the doctor down. "I'm not saying your heart is in the wrong place. I'm just sayin' that maybe something this radical isn't necessary--"  
"You heard her, John, it's Devon only chance!" Walman cried out in disgust, wondering how the man could be so blind to the obvious. But that was just it; after all, love blinds, and Danziger was almost legal.  
"There's no cure for the Syndrome, Danziger," Bess Martin said softly, almost to herself. "There isn't anything less radical."  
Julia nodded at the woman's words. "That's right, Bess. Dr. Vasquez researched for nearly 20 years on the subject and he has yet to find anything that does any good." Everyone knew this, of course. After they'd signed on Devon had issued plenty of information; the leftovers of her effort to educate the population of the Stations about her son's condition.  
Danziger grimaced, and dragged his fingers through his scraggly mop of curls. "I just . . . I just can't justify doing something like that."  
"Well it may not even be possible," Julia exchanged glances with Alonzo, who nodded solemnly. "As I said, it's still just a theory, and even if I'm right we'll still need the Terrians' full cooperation."  
"Then, I guess Alonzo should try to talk to them right away," Bess suggested.  
Her husband, Morgan, who sat beside her, nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yes, let's get her fixed ASAP, so we can get *outta* this godforsaken territory . . . "  
Julia looked to Danziger, their leader in Devon's absence. "Well, John, you *are* going to wait for us to see, right?"  
Danziger appeared to pause before answering her, weighing the possibilities. In the end though, he realized that what had to be done, had to be done. "All right."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Anything?" Julia asked hopefully as Alonzo's eyes fluttered open. It had been eight hours since she'd administered the sedi-derm and he was just coming around. He'd displayed a great deal of REM activity while down, but that didn't ensure anything.  
Alonzo grimaced, sitting himself up on his cot. Uly, Yale, and Bess were also awaiting his report, while Danziger had chosen to wait outside the tent. He still felt a bit groggy; waking up after a sedi-derm isn't as easy as normal. After giving himself a few seconds for his head to clear, he looked to the small group that was gathered in Julia's med/lab tent.  
The four of them appeared to be holding their breath, and this was let out in a sigh all at once when he confirmed their fears. "Nothing."  
"Oh . . . "  
"There's always next time Alonzo, don't lose hope," Bess encouraged him, giving his arm a squeeze. "Maybe . . . maybe the Terrians just aren't in the mood to talk right now." It was obvious from his expression that he didn't take much comfort in her words.  
"Bess is right," Julia agreed, moving to his side and giving him a once-over with her diaglove to be sure everything's all right. "I'm sure they'll come around eventually."  
Yale's learned face frowned, and he questioned, "What exactly have they been saying?"  
Sighing, Alonzo shook his head in resignation. "Whenever I try to ask them about it, they just tell me something like 'It's not the right time'. I don't know, maybe in a few days they'll come around . . . "  
"We've been trying for three whole days," Uly mumbled mournfully, resting his elbows in the end of Alonzo's cot. Once again his eyes filled with hopelessness. "But they can help, I know they can . . . "  
Just then, the three of them were startled by the sound of the tent flap being thrust aside as John Danziger ducked into the tent. He cast his gaze immediately to Alonzo, whom Julia was serving a cup of water to. "Well?" was all he asked. He hadn't been one to mince words lately.  
Julia shook her head negatively, and that was all it took.  
"All right, then," he said, sighing. "If you don't hear anything by tomorrow, we're pulling out."  
"What?!" Julia exclaimed with horror, thrusting the cup of water into Alonzo's hand and standing up to glare Danziger straight in the eye. "I don't understand what's wrong with you Danziger! We're *this* close to finding the cure, and you *cannot*--you *will not*--make this group move on until I say so!" She'd had just about enough of his macho, man-in-charge business. She didn't give a damn if it was "what Devon wanted", and she would've, under normal circumstances, expected him to feel just the same way. What was going on with John? What was making him act so oddly? It had long been speculated that Danziger had certain . . . feelings . . . for Devon, but one would expect that any *normal* person would want to wait and save her--no matter *how* long it took. But that was just the thing. Any *normal* person. Danziger was far from your typical guy.  
Danziger just glared right back, staring her down. "Listen Julia, Devon left *me* in charge. I've given you near three weeks now, and what have you got to show for it?" He cut her off as she began to reply. "No, you haven't got anything. Just a theory that, as far as I see, is damn near impossible."  
"It is not impossible! If you would just *listen* for a minute instead of--"  
"Would you two stop arguing!!" Yale finally growled angrily. Uly was watching the two adults with confusion in his eyes, and Bess was just stunned. Alonzo's mind was still too fuzzy for it to occur to him to break in. Both Julia and Danziger turned to face the elderly tutor, Devon's closest friend. "None of this is getting us *anywhere*. Danziger, you keep talking about what Devon wants. But did Devon not also instruct you to keep the group together *at any cost*?"  
Danziger just stood there, expressionless. Julia sighed guiltily.  
"Now listen. We have faith that the Terrians will help. Nothing so far has indicated that they are unwilling. If they're telling us it's not the right time, then we'll just have to wait. Wait for however long it takes. Devon may have wanted this group to make it to New Pacifica, but she did *not* want people to be dragged, unwilling there under someone's stubborn orders!" Yale looked Danziger straight in the eye. "You will give our good doctor *one* week. If we have not heard from the Terrians by then, we will take a vote. *That* is what Devon would have wanted."  
That said, Yale took Uly by the hand, and then exited the med/lab tent, leaving Julia and Danziger to swallow that. Bess and Alonzo left soon thereafter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"C'mon True girl, time for bed. Did ya brush your teeth?"  
It was after dark. The campfire had just disbanded after a silent meal, and Danziger was trying to get his still fully-awake daughter into bed, which was always a trial. Uly, always rather compliant, went straight to his bed and was already sleeping soundly. Neither had spoken a word about his outburst in the med/lab tent earlier that day. In fact, no one in camp had, aside from Danziger's announcing that they would stay put for another week.  
"No, come on dad, I thought you promised me a story. I haven't had a story in weeks." True pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and shook her head, her blond locks falling gracefully over her shoulders. She gave him one of her best smiles, pulling her feet up on her cot to sit cross-legged. "Y'know, with all that's going on lately I could really use a good story . . . " she prodded. "And maybe it'll help you unwind, dad."  
Danziger looked at his ten year old daughter from across the tent the two shared. Seeing her puppy-dog face he couldn't help but chuckle a bit; she always had that effect on him. "Nah, True, I'm not really in the mood for storytelling . . . "  
"Aw . . . I'm sure you could come up with something," she said, laying down on her cot and pulling the sleeping bag up about her. At his sigh, she shrugged, and gave a yawn. "Please . . . "  
"No," he said, moving across the tent to tuck her in and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't we just get some rest. Maybe some other night. I've just got a lot on my mind this evenin'."  
True nodded in understanding, patting her father on the shoulder. "It's all right Dad, Devon will be all right. The Terrians'll cure her . . . " She rolled over on her side, closing her eyes, resigned to her fate. "Fix her up right good, like they did for Uly . . . "  
Danziger nodded. "Yeah . . . " He turned away, deciding to crawl into his own sleeping bag. Softly, he added, "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was night on G-889. The twin moons hung in the sky over the Eden Advance camp. A lonely wind blew across the land, rifling the tarps and causing tent flaps to flutter. All the Advancers were asleep, as sleep was the only way to escape from the reality of their situation. At least, for most of them.  
Alonzo stood outside his tent, staring blankly up at the star-filled sky. As soon as he fell asleep that night, the Terrians were there to greet him. Expecting their usual brush-offs, he was rather surprised by a different cryptic message this time: "Wake". Moments later he had found himself awake, lying in his cot.  
He was distracted by a slight sound coming from the direction of Bennett and Elizabeth's ship. The sound of earth being displaced. Alonzo broke his gaze from the heavens to see what it was. The lumalights hung up at night to ward of marauding creatures illuminated the scene.  
Two Terrians burst forth from the ground a few hundred yards away from Alonzo. They immediately headed for the ship's hatch, which Alonzo had opened a few minutes before. He took a deep breath as the two aliens entered the ship.  
Minutes passed. Alonzo hoped the Terrians weren't encountering any trouble. Soon, however, they emerged, carrying with them an unconscious and gasping Devon Adair. Alonzo watched as the Terrians supported her in an upright position, then looked downwards, preparing to recede into the earth.  
"Good luck, Dev," Alonzo said softly, and turned back to his tent.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Devon is *where*?" John Danziger demanded, looking Alonzo straight in the eyes. The man was inches away from his face, and Alonzo was beginning to wonder if he ought to be worried.  
"She's with the Terrians," Alonzo returned coolly, daring to look Danziger right back. "We'd already discussed this. It's the only way to save her."  
It was early morning and everyone had gathered beneath the tarp for breakfast. It wasn't long before Devon's absence was noted. The entire camp was in uproar until Alonzo awoke and revealed that the Terrians had come for her that night.  
"Alonzo, why didn't you wake me up?" Julia asked as she poured some synth-coffee into her mug at the dining table.  
He simply shrugged, as if he didn't really know himself. "Well, they dreamed to me, and it didn't sound as if they wanted anyone to interfere."  
At that moment, Ulysses trotted up. For the first time in days he actually seemed rather chipper; a smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. He dashed up to the food table, selected a bar of spirulina from the crate, and plopped down on the ground to eat it.  
"Hey, Uly, nice to see you up," Danziger smiled at the boy's sudden change in attitude, momentarily distracted from Alonzo's breach of protocol.  
"Did you hear about your mom?" Julia inquired of the child.  
Uly nodded as he munched on his breakfast. "Yeah, I know. The Terrians told me."  
"Well, I guess now we just have to wait for the Terrians to do their part."  
"But wait," Bess, who had been sitting by silently, interrupted, "Aren't the Terrians asking for anything in exchange for her healing?"  
At this, a slight frown tugged at Alonzo's lips. Then he nodded slowly. "I'd wanted to bring this up later, when you were all thinking more clearly, but yeah, they do want something."  
"Well, what is it Alonzo?" Julia asked immediately.  
He put aside his mug of coffee, and took a deep breath. "Well, they're not really saying. It could be anything. My guess would be they don't know themselves."  
"Or it could mean they don't *want* us to know," Morgan broke in, always first to remind the group that things were not always what they seemed.  
"Now, now Morgan, we all want Devon back among the living, so I say whatever it is, I'll be glad to give it if it means she lives." Several others voiced a similar opinion. Danziger just sat there silently, something like a glower upon his face. "What about you, Danziger?" Bess looked to the mechanic.  
He made a noise of distaste under his breath, but then grumbled, "Yeah, right, whatever it takes." Though he sounded rather insincere on the outside, within he knew it was what he really wanted. No matter the cost . . .  
"Well, then I guess the vote is we make the promise. Any objections?" Julia noted that no one in the group dissented, and so it was decided.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
John Danziger sat alone on the camp's perimeter, whittling a stick absently, his thoughts apparently on other things. Bess had watched Danziger for several months, figured out what made him tick. One had to approach this man carefully, or else risk being shut out. She slowly made her way through the many tents and tarps of the Eden Advance camp, around the back of the hulk of the Venus-class ship, to join him where he sat on the side of the hill beneath the shade of a fir tree.  
"Danziger?" she said cautiously as she approached. He looked up at her, then looked back to his whittling dismissively. "I just wanted to let you know that we're saving a serving of spirulina for your breakfast," she motioned back to camp with a smile. "Thought you might like to eat."  
His head shook slightly. "Not hungry." He continued his carving, stripping the rough edges off of the stick and casting them onto the ground.  
Slowly, she made her way up the slight incline, and crouched beside him, watching him work. It was after several seconds that he ceased his efforts and laid his gaze upon her expectantly. "Yes?" he questioned gruffly.  
She shrugged, looking away. "Oh, nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to," she said nonchalantly. He clearly didn't believe her, but wasn't going to let it trouble him. So he went back to his whittling, and moments later he stopped again.  
"Listen, Bess, do you mind?"  
Bess blinked. "Umm, mind what?"  
"I was sort of doing something."  
"Oh, oh yes I realize that," she agreed, nodding. "I just thought you might like some company."  
He rolled his eyes, pocketing his knife and tossing the stick off into the underbrush. "Well I don't." He rose and strode down the hill and across camp. She watched him for a few moments as he ducked beneath the flap to his tent, then decided she was *not* going to let him escape.  
"John! John!" she called after him, trotting through camp. She knocked on the side of his tent when she reached it. "John," she said, tapping on the canvas, "Can I please speak to you?"  
She heard a grumble from inside the tent, then a more coherent, "Yeah, sure, c'mon in."  
Cautiously, she bent beneath the flap and entered the Danziger tent. John sat on his cot, staring distantly at the roof of the tent, pretending to be indifferent to her presence. She crossed the tent and took a seat opposite him, on True's vacant cot, and gave him a warm smile. "John, there's no need to separate yourself from the rest of the group. We're your friends. This is a hard time, we'll all help you get through this."  
He looked at her skeptically, then snorted. "Get through *what* . . . "  
Bess shook her head. Such denial. She'd never seen anything like it before. "John, Devon's illness has hit us all pretty hard. You, especially." Realizing he probably wouldn't appreciate that statement much, she added, "I mean, you're left in charge of this group, left with her son--"  
"Yale's helpin' with Uly."  
"Well yes, of course. But John, that's all going to be over with soon. Devon's going to be healed by the Terrians, and everything will be better." There was that skeptic look again. Curios, Bess probed, "What is it, exactly, that bothers you so much about the Terrians healing Devon?"  
He gave her a wry smile, lay back in his cot, and said, "Nice talkin' to you, Bess."  
And with a sigh of defeat, Bess left. 


	3. What do they want?

Part III  
  
"Uly, Uly wait up!" True didn't know the little boy could run so fast. Having been sick all his life, she would've expected him to be far slower than her, but, as usual, he surprised her. "Uly, you're not supposed to be going so far away from camp! My dad's gonna be angry!"  
"No, True," he called back, "you're gonna like this, you're really gonna like this." He continued to race ahead of her, weaving in an out of the scattered trees, several hundred yards ahead of her. "I found it this morning, on my run," he continued to tell her as she gradually began to catch up. She didn't want to believe it was just because he was slowing down for her, but it was really the only explanation.  
The two children dashed off into the distance, away from their camp. Uly had come to her around lunch time, begging her to follow him since he had something really neat to show her. True wasn't one to *really* worried about breaking camp rules and at first had been completely game, but after a while she began to doubt whether what he had to show her was all that important.  
"Well I had better," she warned him, "'cause if I get in trouble you're gonna get it." The two continued running through a thicket of trees, until they finally reached a small clearing, where Uly stopped.  
"Shhh," he said softly, and began creeping towards one of the bushes that lined the clearing. "I know they're here somewhere . . . "  
True arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who?"  
"Shush!" he said, advancing slowly on the bush. "Just be quiet . . . " He gently brushed aside the branches of the bush, and examined the area with great interest. *What in the world is he up to?* she pondered, following him carefully, thinking perhaps he'd finally flipped.  
Uly turned back to her, a frown on his face. "Funny, they were a here a while ago."  
"What were?" she demanded, rather loudly, figuring his order for silence had expired. They both jumped as there was a loud CRACK and the sound of something skittering between branches of the bushes. "Eeek!" True shrieked, "What *is* that?!"  
Uly followed the sound, trying to crash through the bushes on his own, but only managing to scrape himself up. It was just too fast. "Kobas, True," he informed her. A wide smile spread across her face at this. "A whole bunch of 'em. I think babies, too. I guess they ran off, though. You scared them--"  
"*I* scared them?" she objected immediately, joining him amidst the clutter of underbrush. "It was *you*. Why didn't you come get me earlier?" She jabbed him in the arm, causing him to wince.  
"Cut it out," he growled. "I came as fast as I could. I didn't even have to come at all, you know."  
True heaved a sigh, then turned around, heading back for the small clearing and the rudimentary path they had made through the surrounding trees. "C'mon, let's get back to camp, you're wasting my time."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"It's waiting that's the worst," Julia remarked to Bess where the two women sat in the shade of the tarp, eating a late lunch. Had the situation been different, this would have been a very relaxed day at camp for the Eden crew. However, most people were nervous, waiting for the first word from the Terrians. Alonzo had no idea how long it would take, but he didn't expect very long, judging by the amount of time it had taken them to heal Ulysses. This did not ease their nerves, though.  
Bess nodded in agreement, taking a bite from her spirulina bar. How much longer till they would find new sources of food, so they could put this wretched excuse for a meal to rest? Spirulina, day after day after day . . . "That's for sure. We're all a bit antsy, I think." Her eyes wandered across the camp. Everyone was trying to keep busy; Yale chopping wood for the night's campfire, Cameron sorting miscellaneous items into their proper containers, Denner and Magus carrying Yale's logs to the small woodpile near the fire circle. Danziger, though, was nowhere in sight.  
"I'm worried about John . . . " Bess said with a sigh, polishing off the rest of her spirulina with one last swallow. This caused Julia too look down from the patch of sky she was examining, but she didn't seem too surprised. "I mean, you can't say you haven't noticed yourself," she covered quickly. She knew she had a growing reputation of being a gossip, and was trying to squelch this as it was, in her mind, undesirable.  
Julia just gave her a quick smile, and looked skyward again, her eyes tracking the patterns of clouds as they were blown across the horizon.  
"He's just not the same. I mean, he's always been private . . . but he seemed to get really rumpled today when I tried talking to him."  
The doctor couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Oh, Bess, you know Danziger, that's just the way he is. The man is an enigma."  
"Well, not to me," Bess said, "I've seen his type before. And even so, he *has* been acting a bit odd lately. I mean, the way he objected to Devon's healing by the Terrians--"  
"I really don't think it's much of your business, though, Bess. Do you?" Julia said a bit coolly.  
Bess's face fell, and she seemed a tad insulted. "I just thought perhaps, Julia, we could discuss my concern for one of our *friends*," she said, behind a false smile. "But I guess I was wrong."  
Julia sighed, pocketing the rest of her spirulina bar for later. "Sorry, Bess, but I really don't have time for it right now. I'm going to go talk to Alonzo, see if he's heard anything now," she said, and with that, she parted Bess's company.  
Bess watched Julia leave, her jaw set in very uncharacteristic anger.  
  
*Everyone's under a lot of pressure,* she reminded herself, *you just have to give them some slack.*  
She just sat there for a few minutes, watching the rest of the EA go about their tasks. All she ever wanted to do was help, but for some reason people seemed to take it the wrong way much of time. Perhaps things would change when they were settled in at New Pacifica . . . And times like these were not the best to judge a group by.  
"Bess, Bess!" she was startled at the sound of Yale calling her name as he dashed across camp towards the tarp she sat beneath.  
Frowning, she asked him, "What is it Yale?" when he reached her side.  
"True and Uly . . . have you seen them?" he asked, breathless from his run across camp.  
She shook her head; she hadn't seen either child since she and Uly went for a run that morning. "Have you asked Danziger?"  
The tutor nodded. "He hasn't seen them since this morning. Any idea why they might have run off?"  
This caused her to think for a moment. The children often got into mischief when the adults turned their heads, but she wouldn't expect them to be acting up in *this* situation. Uly wouldn't go exploring too far when at any moment they could receive word from the Terrians. But then there was . . . "You say Uly *and* True were missing?" At his nod, she said, "Well, then I just might know where they are."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I cannot *believe* you got us lost!" True growled in disgust when Uly finally admitted that he was completely baffled, sitting down heavily on a log. "This is great, just great!"  
Uly plopped down in the dirt before her, surveying the trees surrounding them. "Sorry, just, it's a lot easier to find your way back when you're with an adult . . . "  
The two children matched each others' glares, True attempting to bore a hole through his head with her gaze alone. The two shared an angry silence for several minutes, before True posed the question, "So *now* what are we gonna do?"  
"You should've brought gear," Uly pointed out, reluctant to blame himself.  
"*I* should have brought gear? No way are you gonna pin this one on me. It's your fault for dragging me out here!" she accused him, clutching her knees tightly with her hands in a manifestation of her anger, holding back her urge to just swat the little brat.  
Uly just looked do the ground glumly, resting his chin on his hands.  
"Well, don't just sit there," True said, getting up off her log and looking about her. "We'll have to find our way back. We can't be too far, we've only been gone about . . . " her expression sagged. "Two hours. Oh great. My dad will have *definitely* noticed that we're gone by now . . . "  
"Would you shut up about your dad," Uly sneered, "I'm getting sick of hearing about it. You were never worried about running off *before*," he said, referring to her numerous escapes early on the journey.  
True dropped back onto the log, burying her face in her hands. "It's different *now*," she muttered through her palms. "But it doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand anyhow."  
Uly just glared resentfully at her. *How does SHE know I wouldn't understand,* he thought, *I'm not a baby, after all . . .* He decided to voice this. "Oh I would too," he objected. True paid him no heed. Sighing, he suggested, "Well . . . what are we gonna do?"  
"Stay here, I guess . . . till they find us. Y'know what my dad always says; if you get lost, stay put," she said rather glumly. Uly just nodded, and the two of them shared an uncomfortable silence.  
"Well . . . " he said finally, "We can't just *sit* here. We need something to keep us occupied . . . " He leapt to his feet, and began to pace around the area where they had set down. True seemed completely disinterested in what he was saying, her mind on other things, staring into space. She reminded him of what he must have been like in the previous days--despondent, dispirited, silent. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind.  
He continued to pace, trying to come up with some activity to distract them before the rest of the group noted their absence and sent out a search party. True acted as if she was the only one amidst those trees until she finally raised her chin from her hands and asked him pointedly, "Uly, do you think your mom'll be cured?"  
Uly stopped cold. This was the one question that had been plaguing him for weeks and weeks. He had thought he'd finally resolved it when he learned the Terrians would be helping her, but there was still that lingering doubt . . . Trying to disguise his surprise at her question, he replied, "Well, yeah, of course, I mean, the Terrians can do *anything*."  
"Well . . . " True continued, seeming a bit nervous, "Do ya . . . do ya think she'll be the same?"  
Uly squinted at her, thought perhaps she was running a fever, the way she was talking. "Well, I guess, I mean, I am, right?"  
She looked at him skeptically.  
"Why do you ask, anyway?" he queried, finding it unlikely her purposes was solely conversation. She seemed reluctant to respond.  
"Oh, no reason," she said in an attempt at nonchalance. "I just, it's just that . . . Well . . . " she seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell him something. "My dad, I've been worried about him, and--" The two children froze. "Uly . . . what was that . . . " It came again, a slight rumble beneath the ground, barely noticeable, but there nonetheless. "Uly . . .!" she reached out and clutched his arm, and the two watched in surprise as a tall, grotesque-looking Terrians burst forth from the ground in front of them. "Eeek!" True yelped. Uly, however, remained calm.  
The boy looked up at the Terrian, who stood impassive before the two startled children.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean they're *gone*?" John Danziger couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat down heavily on a crate, dragging his fingers through his scraggly blond hair. This was the last thing he needed. "Why on earth would they run off at a time like this?"  
"Listen Danziger," Bess reassured him, "just calm down--"  
He gaped at her incredulously. "Calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when everything's goin' to pieces!" He didn't wait for her to answer, he just turned his back on her and strode over to the dunerail. "That's it, I'm goin' to go look for them," he said, sliding into the driver's seat and gunning the engine. "You tell the others where I went."  
"Wait! Wait!" she called, chasing after him and the vehicle as he drove out of camp, "John, shouldn't someone go with you? Walman? Cameron?"  
He paid no attention to her calls, and simply drove off.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"U--Uly, w-what does it want?" True stuttered, gazing up at the imposing figure of the alien, who looked straight down at the children but did not seem too concerned by their presence. She gripped his arm tightly, as if somehow that would protect her from this great creature.  
"How should I know," Uly whispered.  
She practically growled with frustration, "Well, I thought you talked to these things or something?"  
"Well I do--"  
"Then what does it want?!" The Terrian did not seem at all concerned by the girl's exclamations, continuing to stare down at them. She nearly shuddered at the sight of its almost hideous features, but looked away in time.  
Uly shook his head, shrugging. "I'm not sure . . . "  
"True! Uly!"  
The children whirled to see who had called their names. No one was in sight. True frowned, there was something unsettling about this whole situation.  
"True! Uly!" The voice came again, this time accompanied by the whirr of a dunerail. True recognized it now.  
"Dad?" she shouted, "Is that you?" The Terrian still stood there, as if oblivious to what was going on.  
"Yeah, it's me, True girl," he responded, and now she could see him, behind the wheel of the dunerail, rumbling over the underbrush towards them. A grin of relief sat on his face, which quickly faded when he spotted the Terrian.  
He pulled up right beside them, and practically yanked True into the back seat. "What are you crazy?? Stay away from those things!" He looked at the being with a great deal of suspicion. At Danziger's glare, Uly reluctantly clambered in beside True.  
"But he's gonna help my mom!" the boy protested. Before Danziger had a chance to start the engine again and drive off, the tall being stepped forward and rested a hand on Danziger's shoulder.  
The mechanic almost panicked. He looked up at the "alien" just as it let out an eerie trill that sent shivers down his spine. "What the--" he didn't know whether he should be frightened or angry, so he settled for angry. "What the hell does it want?" he finished.  
Uly was the one who answered this. "He wants you to come with him."  
"He *what*?" Danziger almost paled with fear. True sat behind him, and she, too, was paralyzed in uncharacteristic fright.  
The Terrian let out another mournful call, and Uly translated, "He needs you to come--for my mom."  
"What?!" he only frowned more. "Why?  
"Uly simply shrugged. "He didn't say, but it's the only way we'll get her back," he said somberly, "you've just gotta go."  
"Go on, dad, quit asking questions," True urged softly.  
Though he still had serious misgivings about this whole Terrian thing, he relented. Slowly, he rose from his seat, and the Terrian released his grip. He warily stood beside it, wondering what exactly it had in mind.  
Then a thought struck him. "Vehicle, reverse course, return to base camp." The dunerail jumped to life, backing up and making a turn, then rolled off towards camp, the two children anxiously watching from the back seat.  
Once the rail was out of sight, Danziger turned to face the tall alien. "Well, man, it's just you and me." Then the Terrian's staff began to crackle with energy, and he braced himself . . . 


	4. The days pass

Part IV  
  
To say Julia was surprised when the dunerail rolled back into camp--minus Danziger and plus True and Uly--would be an understatement. The dunerail couldn't help but attract attention as it rumbled past a few tents and tarps to come to a stop exactly where it had been before Danziger left.  
She immediately excused herself from Alonzo's bedside to investigate.  
  
"What's going on?" she heard Denner ask as she and several others joined the children. Uly and True hopped out of the vehicle, and Uly immediately wrapped his arms around Julia's waist in a hug.  
"My mom's gonna be back soon!" he exclaimed gleefully.  
"What? How do you know?" Julia asked him. And then a more pressing question entered her mind. "True, where's your father?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The days passed. The group awaited word from the Terrians once again, with growing anxiety. Uly could hardly sleep at night, twitching with anticipation at his mother's impending return. It had been four weeks now since Devon had collapsed; a full month back on the Stations.  
Each night he'd find himself lying awake, his mind wandering through possibilities. What would he say to his mother once she returned? Perhaps nothing. Perhaps he'd just race up to her and hug her tighter than he ever had before. Later, though, they'd have plenty to talk about.  
Odds were that her healing by the Terrians would cause her to develop similar traits to those he found himself exhibiting. They could learn together Maybe now she would let him get one of those neato Terrian staffs, like the one Mary had . . .  
The thought always caused him to smile. His one experience with a Terrian staff--which Mary called "lightening"--had been exhilarating. The sheer power he'd felt flowing through him, the energy, so easily released with but the nod of his head, or a single thought! He cherished that. If only his mother understood! Perhaps she would, now.  
True, on the other hand, seemed a bit troubled. Despite all their spats, all their bickering, it still bothered him to see her so withdrawn. He didn't dare approach her about it, though. She tended to clam up just as well as her father.  
But he could still wonder, and on the third day, when he saw True staring distantly off at Bennett and Elizabeth's ship, he decided he'd *attempt* to broach the subject. She seemed surprisingly willing to speak.  
"Of course I'm worried about my dad!" she declared without so much as a hesitation. The two were seated on what had become their favorite spot--the very back of the gigantic Transrover, dangling their legs over the side. "I mean, who knows what they want him for? For all we know, we've traded him for her!  
This caused Uly to gulp. He hadn't even really thought of that. What if True was right? No, no that wasn't possible. The Terrians were looking for a favor, like when the group had saved them from Gaal, not a captive. "Oh, okay, just thought I'd ask," he said sheepishly, not really knowing what else to say. He just shrugged, and was about to jump off the rover when . . .  
"Are you worried about your mom?" True asked him meekly.  
Uly knew the answer to that one immediately. "No, of course not!" he boasted proudly. "I know the Terrians would take good care of her, just like they did me."  
"Yeah," True remarked, "And change her into part-Terrian and everything, too, I suppose."  
Her companion nodded. "Yep, and we're gonna both get lightening staffs, so we can zap the bad guys and everything if they come after us." He was grinning now, his young mind once again off in his fantasy land.  
"Right, whatever," True dismissed his silliness. "I think that's why my dad was against it."  
He frowned at her quizzically. "Huh? He voted for it . . ."  
True pursed her lips. "'Cause it's the only way. But I don't think my dad trusts the Terrians as far as I can spit," and she was kind enough to give him a visual demonstration of this.  
"Well, he should," Uly frowned, "They're gonna save my mom."  
The girl gave a slight shrug. "That's just the way my dad is. He's just not the trusting type." With that, she hopped down from the transrover and walked off.  
"They *are* gonna save my mom," he said under his breath, and then just sat there for a bit, studying his feet as he dangled them from the back of the 'rover. He was about to go and see what Yale was up to, when he heard a shout from across camp. It as Alonzo.  
"Hey, everybody, I've got word!!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"The Terrians say that Danziger's coming back when Devon does," Alonzo explained to the anxious group that had gathered about him the moment he announced that the Terrians had contacted them.  
"Well, when will *that* be?" Morgan asked impatiently.  
"They don't say," he answered. The whole group sighed. It seemed whenever they were given a glimmer of hope, it was instantly dulled by another delay. It had now been four days since Danziger had been whisked away by the lone Terrian. At the time, the EA had been under the impression he was just going to "fetch" Devon, but now it appeared to be something more.  
Julia frowned, leaning forward in her chair, lost in thought. "Why do you think they wanted Danziger anyway?" Bess asked.  
It was Uly who offered a hypothesis on this. "I bet because Mr. Danziger came and got me, they wanted him to get my mom, too." No on in the group had voiced the suspicion that Danziger may have been wanted for more than just picking up Devon to either child. Of course, they had their own ideas.  
Alonzo shook his head. "I don't know, Uly, he's been gone an awful long time. More likely it had something to do with that promise we made.  
"I *knew* that was a bad idea!" Morgan exclaimed. "If I've learned anything in my life, it's that you *never* made blind promises."  
"Yeah, *if*," Baines muttered under his breath. Bess, however, overheard this comment and shot the man a glare.  
Julia rolled her eyes. "You can all say whatever you like now, but just don't forget that at the time we *all* voted in favor of it. Including Danziger, despite his doubts. We all knew we had to be prepared to give anything. So don't you *even* start with this 'I told you so' attitude."  
The group sat there in silence as this all sunk in, as the events of the past week sunk in. Julia had made a good point. They had all been aware of the possible sacrifices, and now they might have to pay.  
"Well, I for one have full confidence that the Terrians will return them both unharmed," Alonzo declared, eyeing the group, "Now it's only a matter of time."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Where was Devon? That was a question even she, herself, could not answer.  
Consciousness was not as grand a thing as Devon Adair had remembered.  
  
Every part of her ached, from head to toe. Especially head. She instinctively moved a hand to her head, to be sure there wasn't a lump. She was eventually satisfied by her diagnosis that it was, indeed, her *entire* head that ached, and not a single bruise.  
However, the question still remained, where was she?  
The answer to this, she thought, would come quickly, once she opened her eyes. This, however, turned out to be not such a good idea, as her eyes were immediately bombarded with blinding, stabbing rays of brilliant light. Unused to sunlight after nearly a month of darkness, she lay still for several minutes, until she was finally able to open her eyes.  
Blue. A vast expanse of blue that stretched onward for as far as she could see, punctuated on the far edge by the brilliance of G889's sun. The sky. The sky? The sky!  
Immediately, she sat up, ignoring her muscles' protest as the wave of sudden dizziness that washed over her. The sky! She could breathe! That could only mean one thing . . . she was alive!  
The robe that was draped over her clothing when placed in cold sleep clung to her with morning dew. That would explain why the whole of her body felt so damp. With an uninhibited cry of joy she sprang to her feet, her gaze darting about her, taking in not only the vast, open field she found herself in, but also the air, the sky, the green grass beneath her feet, the endless blue that curved gently at the horizon, spreading across this great planet.  
G889. The planet she had held so much faith in, the planet that had healed her son, had now healed her. A wide grin soared across her face as she tumbled to the ground, dizzy with exhilaration, her mind singing praises to G889. And she fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Adair? Adair, that you? Aw, hell, I know it's you. C'mon. I don't know how we got to this place, but we've gotta find our way back. And don't even try to tell me you're feelin' worse than I am."  
Devon opened one eye, and saw a pair of feet. She rolled over onto her back, and looked up. She saw a face. It took a moment to register, but as soon as she recognized him . . . *Danziger?* she thought with amusement, *Is Danziger an angel, then?* It then took her but a moment more for her to realize what was going on, for her to remember that she was *alive*! And *then*, she jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around him.  
"Danziger!" Never before has she been so glad to see him. She could've kissed him--but she wasn't *that* glad to see him.  
"Whoah, whoah Adair," he chuckled, grinning, prying her off of him. "Careful there, I saw you earlier, you don't want to faint again, do you?"  
But Devon could do nothing but smile, and she gripped his arm, just staring right at him, studying every aspect of his features, until he had no choice but to step away as she was unnerving him. "Danziger . . . " she began, unable to wipe the smile off her face. What a great day this was turning out to be. "Danziger . . . " she paused for a moment, and glanced around her once again. "Danziger, where the hell are we?"  
This caused him to sigh, and take another step back, regarding their situation. "I sure wish I knew."  
"John, what's happened to me?" she asked of him suddenly. This question surprised him--though it shouldn't have. While he hadn't expected her not to be curious about her condition, he'd been more concerned at the moment with getting back to camp--wherever that was, now.  
"Ahhh . . . " How to explain it all? How to explain the past month, the agony the group had experience while waiting for answers from Julia? The arguments, the fights, the votes, everything . . . "Let's just say you owe the Terrians a lot."  
Devon's brow furrowed at this comment. "You mean they . . . I . . . " She shut her eyes for a moment, saying nothing more, just listening. Listening not to her only companion in the middle of this lonely field, nor the sound of the wind which blew gently across it, but to herself. She didn't feel much different. But there was something . . . "Danziger, do I seem . . . different . . . to you?" she asked tentatively.  
He squinted at her quizzically. "You got a head injury there, Adair?" he asked, a bit befuddled by her question, looking her up and down.  
"Well, actually, I do have a bit of a headache . . . " When she caught herself, she glared at him just slightly. Changing the subject, is he? "I'm serious John."  
He rolled his eyes. "And so am I! No, you seem exactly the same, *exactly* the same. Hey, Adair, listen, it's good to have you back."  
"Well good," Devon gave a small, rare smile, "But it seems you've got a bit of explaining to do."  
Sighing, and casting a glance to their unfamiliar surroundings, Danziger nodded. "Yeah, and it seems we've got plenty of time."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Danziger's been gone for four days," Magus pointed out grimly as she opened yet another carton of those dreaded spirulina bars. Bess Martin was her only company with this task; the two of them had volunteered to dole out supper that evening, which they were trying to get done before darkness fell. "I'm beginning to wonder if he's coming back at all."  
Bess nodded in agreement as she began pulling out the thirteen spirulina bars necessary to keep the bedraggled ban alive from day to day. Devon never *would* admit just what spirulina was made, and Yale wouldn't tell them either, so they just . .. well, they just ate it. Not like they had much other choice. "And I," she said, "Am beginning to wonder if they just don't *want* to come back," she gave Magus a sly smile, at which the woman rolled her eyes.  
"Really Bess, this is not the time for another one of your flights of fancy," the other woman sighed at this.  
Bess stared down at the spirulina in her bars. "Oh I know . . . " she sighed, "I just don't want to believe it's as serious as it could be. It's kind of disturbing to think . .. " she fumbled for the words, "To think that the Terrians might be holding him and Devon captive. I mean, we don't know if they truly are completely benign. It could always be a faced . . . "  
Magus nodded in agreement.  
"I'd much rather believe that Devon and Danziger have just decided to take their time in returning," there was that smile again, "I mean, Devon almost died, and that must shed some light on a few things, wouldn't you think?"  
The blond woman looked at her skeptically and gathered up the spirulina, intending to begin rationing it out to the others. "What I think, is that we'd better hope Danziger returns real soon."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What time would you say it is?" Devon asked her companion, gazing up at the sky that was beginning to turn to dusk. "The sun is setting. How are we supposed to find our way back in the dark?"  
Danziger grimaced at this. The two had been traveling all day, searching for a familiar landmark, perhaps something they had passed on their way to finding the crashed ship, all the while knowing they could be going in the completely wrong direction.  
Devon has assumed he would react that way. She took a seat grimly on a nearby fallen log. it had been hours since she'd awoke, and the initial excitement had worn off. Now she was just tired. She wanted to get back to camp, she wanted to see her son, but she didn't want to be lost in the wilderness with John Danziger.  
"It don't suppose you would've thought to bring some Gear along," she mumbled so softly he was unable to make out her words. Though perhaps that wouldn't have helped, either. Who knows how far from camp the Terrians had dropped them off? For all they knew they might even be on an entirely different continent!  
If Danziger did hear her comment, he ignored it. Surprisingly, he took a seat next to her. The two shared an uncomfortable silence there on the log, surveying their situation. "Well . . . " Danziger broke the panic after a bit. "We best keep moving anyway. We've really got no other choice." Devon remained silent , staring ahead blankly, so he continued, "Let's go a bit further and set up some sort of camp at sundown."  
Though the idea was rather unsettling, Devon knew he was right. If they stayed where they were they were certainly not getting any closer to camp. "Okay," she agreed, "We'll go a little further, see where we get." And though she felt it was hopeless, the two resumed their trek.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Morgan Martin sighed, poking at the beginnings of a campfire halfheartedly. Their daily routine was becoming a bit too . . . well, routine. Every day they woke up, ate breakfast, milled about, ate lunch, milled about a bit more, and then prepared dinner, and went to sleep. Sure, their other routine while trekking had not been incredibly exciting itself, but the overwhelming sense of anxiety, of distress that shrouded the Eden Advance camp was almost impossible to bear.  
Morgan took a glance around camp. Most people had given up on even feigning work. There was simply nothing to do. Bess and Magus at least had the food to pass out, something to keep their minds off the tedium. Morgan began to long for the days of travel. To say he was worried about Devon was a stretch--he was more worried about what the consequences of their little "promise" might be--but he definitely would like her to get back ASAP so they could get a move on.  
He'd volunteered to tend the fire also . . . but that did little for him. Once it was started you just sat there . . . and watched it. He poked it every now and then. He still didn't like fire much; he wasn't *terrified* of it, exactly, but it unsettled him that something could exist that would just . . . *swallow* up thing and turn them to an ash. Things like *him* . . .  
Shaking that thought from his mind, he reached over to the woodpile Yale had contributed greatly to and added another log to the fire. He then just sat there, staring into the golden flames, flinching now and then when they licked outwards. So intent was he on his observation of this mysterious phenomenon, that it took him quite a while to realize that Ulysses Adair was sitting right beside him around the fire.  
"Ahh!" he exclaimed when he realized he was there, startled at his seemingly sudden appearance. Uly just looked at him like he was crazy. "Good lord don't you ever do that to me . . . " he gasped.  
Uly frowned. "Sorry Mr. Martin." There was a pause. The boy tilted his head to regard the man. "What're you doing anyway?"  
Morgan eyed the boy. He was wearing his usual red sweatshirt and brown pants, a frown upon his rather scrawny face. The slightly golden curls of his hair betrayed the half of his parentage that wasn't Adair. "I'm doing chores," he growled, "And one would think you'd be doing the same."  
"Oh, no, I finished my chores hours ago." Morgan didn't think the little boy meant that as a jab, but the look in his eyes . . . and the way he said it . . . Morgan very nearly glared at him. "But anyway." A long silence ensued, Morgan just glowering at the flames as the danced in the fire circle, and Uly staring off at the sky, a distant look on his face.  
The sun was slowly beginning to set beneath the horizon, and everyone in camp was getting ready for nightfall. Bess and Magus had passed out most of the spirulina, and Bess was heading over in Morgan and Uly's direction to give them theirs. It was then that Uly suddenly pointed off towards the horizon. "What's that?" 


	5. Homecoming

Part V  
  
"It's getting a little chilly out," Devon Adair commented as she *attempted* to get comfortable on the cold, hard ground beneath a canopy of trees. Never before has she appreciated her cot back in her tent so much. They had wandered all day, mostly in silence, searching for camp or some familiar sign. It turned out to be in vain.  
They sun had almost set and darkness would soon be upon them. Devon and Danziger had resolved to stop and rest for the night, and start fresh the next morning. They had no food, or much to do, and so Devon had immediately decided to go to sleep, early as it was. She was exhausted from the day's walk.  
"You cold?" Danziger asked from several feet away, where he was trying to start a fire the old-fashioned way. Devon sat up, giving a slight nod.  
Danziger paused, and seemed to consider something for a moment. He then pulled off his Ops jacket and offered it to her. Devon reach forward hesitantly, and accepted it. She gingerly put it on, and within minutes she was grateful he had asked. She watched him in silence as he struggled to start the campfire, cursing now and then. It was quite laughable, actually. She would have thought he'd have had it going long ago.  
"Having trouble there?" She asked, trying to prevent the smile from showing on her lips.  
He looked up at her, giving her a non appreciative glance. "Cameron makes it look so easy," he growled, and tossed aside the pack of matches he'd been lucky enough to find in his pocket. "Sheesh."  
"Hmmm," Devon said, scooting over to sit beside the pile of sticks that were to be their campfire. "Let me try," she said, reaching for the matches. However, when she went to pick them up, she found Danziger's hand on top of hers.  
"No," he said, quickly, "I can do it." He picked up the matches and struck another one, ready to try again.  
Devon just shrugged, and moved off again. She leaned back against the trunk of a tree, and gazed up through the branches at the star-patched sky above. She seemed to contemplate something for a moment, before asking, "You never did tell me just what the Terrians did. Or what was wrong with me, for that matter."  
Danziger sighed, and again put aside the matches. That was exactly the question he'd been trying to avoid. "Listen, Dev, it's a long story--"  
"And I think I have a right to know," Devon countered.  
"Yeah, but the Doc explains it so much better than me--"  
"I don't care," Devon interrupted, "what if we never get back to camp? What if we never see Julia again?" A solid silence hung in the air for several moments.  
Danziger, who had been searching for a suitable reply, broke it by blurting out, "We *are* gonna get back to camp, dammit! Do you know how many times I've almost been killed on this planet?!" Stunned, Devon just shook her head. Well, Danziger hadn't counted, either. "Well, a lot! And after all this, I'm *not* gonna die because some Digger had no sense of direction!"  
"John, stop it," Devon hissed. "The Terrians have done more for us that you realize. You said so yourself, I owe them a lot."  
"Well, you're not much good alive to your son if he'll never see you again anyway, are you?"  
Yet another silence. The two lost members of the Eden Advance stared levelly at each other, each daring the other to say something first. After several seconds, Danziger broke her gaze, and began aimlessly striking matches again. Devon settled back down against the tree. *No sense in talking to him,* she mused, *You'll just end up arguing.* She shut her eyes and let her mind wander. However, she doubted she'd ever sleep . . . her mind kept coming back to one image: Uly. Danziger was right. She wasn't any good to Uly if she wasn't around. They had to find their way back. They *would* find their way back.  
A long silence ensued . . . longer than any of the others. Danziger had given up on the fire, he only had five matches left and didn't want to waste them, since he was even worse trying to start them the natural way. It seemed they'd come to a mutual decision: no more talk. Well, so it seemed.  
"Dev," Danziger said softly, and she opened her eyes. He was still sitting there, by the fireplace. Devon had her knees drawn up to her chest to keep warm in the spring evening. It was only then that she realized he'd been staring at her all that time. Well, watching was a better word. "Dev, what happened is this," Devon was listening now, "Julia realized there was a connection between what you had and what Bennett and Elizabeth had. She realized they didn't have the cold sleep syndrome after all, but the syndrome."  
He saw the shock fill her eyes, but she remained silent, realizing now was not the time. "She had Alonzo contact the Terrians, and they agreed to heal you--for a price."  
"What?" Devon mouthed, almost soundlessly.  
He sighed. "We . . . we don't know, exactly. But that wasn't what was important at the time." She nodded in understanding. "The Terrians did heal you, apparently, and so . . . here you are."  
It was then that Devon realized something was missing. "And . . . why are you here?"  
"I wish I knew." He let that hang in the air for a moment. "Apparently the Terrians had wanted me to come and get you."  
"How long have I been gone?" Devon was dreading the answer to his question. She couldn't bear to think of how long she'd been out. TO have missed even just a few months of Uly's life . . . but that the EA was still around and Danziger looked relatively unchanged was encouraging.  
Danziger did some quick calculations in his head. "I'd say a month. At least, a month since I was taken away. I have no idea if it took much longer after that."  
"A month." Devon said softly. That didn't seem so bad. But still, how had her son coped? "John, how is Uly?"  
At this Danziger grinned. "Pulling through like a trooper. Little guy never did give up, even when the rest of us had."  
Devon gave a bittersweet smile. This was a lot to take all at once. Her illness had come so suddenly, and the cure had come quickly, too, or so it seemed to her. She was trying to keep everything in perspective, but it was difficult. "And Yale?"  
"Well, Yale was obviously taking it hard, but he tried not to let it show. To tell the truth, Dev, we all missed ya, everyone, from Bess to Cameron." Even me, he thought, but didn't say it.  
He didn't have to. "Even you?" Devon smiled slightly in amusement.  
Danziger didn't reply, he just reached forward and gave her hand a squeeze, and looked into her eyes. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't seem to look away--and neither could she. The two of them, Adair and Danziger, were just locked in a gaze. Not that this hadn't happened before--they often shared long glares after an argument. But this was different.  
After a moment, Danziger broke the gaze, and hastily went back to his attempts to start the fire. Devon had a smile, vaguely satisfied smile on her face as she watched him continue.  
Why don't you try some of these dry twigs?" Devon offered helpfully. As the sun went down it was getting colder and colder. She grabbed part of a nearby fallen branch and offered it to him.  
"Thanks," he said gruffly, and added them to his pile of (supposedly) flammable debris. "I'd give anything for a charger."  
"Well, if you'd just let me do it, I could have had it going ages ago," she commented, almost teasingly. He chose to ignore her as he struck another match. She watched with amusement as a gust of wind blew it out.  
Danziger cursed softly and fumbled for another. Devon's eyes danced as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Come on, Danziger, just let me try it."  
Danziger shook his head at her, striking yet another match. "Sure as hell didn't miss your attitude," he said under his breath--but Devon heard it.  
"Ahhh . . . so you *did* miss me, though?" Her hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of the hand he was using to light the fire. The match was knocked form his hand.  
"Damn it Adair!" He yanked his arm away. Devon, however, just smiled and nodded towards the would-be fire. The match had fallen on the dry sticks and ignited them, finally. She tossed some dried grass onto it so it would catch the rest. "Adair . . . " Danziger sighed.  
After that, they huddled up beside the fire, warming their hands. The sun was now only slightly above the horizon, and darkens would fall momentarily. Smoke rose up from the campfire, high in to the sky. For a while it was as if they were both alone in the woods, all by themselves; like the other person didn't exist. Danziger quietly rubbed his arms to get them to warm up--he was beginning to regret loaning his coat to Devon.  
They were like this for nearly a half hour until his companion took a deep breath, and said, "Listen, Danziger, we're probably going to be stuck out here for a while, so why don't we just try to get along. It's pretty cold right now, and it's going to get colder tonight--"  
"Mom!!" Both adults whirled at the sound of Ulysses Adair's joyful cry. "Mom!!" He raced through the surrounding trees, oblivious to anything else, rushing into his mother open arms. "Mom, I missed you so much!"  
"Uly? What . . . how . . . " Devon stuttered, then gave up and just hugged her child tightly. "Uly, I missed you, too . . . "  
Danziger looked on in confusing, then stood up and began looking around. The others couldn't be hard to find.  
"Hey, Danziger!" Sure enough, Alonzo Solace came rumbling through on the dunerail, Julia and Yale with him. They all leapt out as soon as Alonzo came to a halt. Julia was the first to reach the three of them, kneeling down immediately beside Devon, running her diaglove quickly over her. Uly continued to cling to his mother and there were tears in Devon's eyes.  
"Dev, how are you feeling?" Alonzo as he greeted the formerly missing folks. "You're lucky we found you. We're just a little ways off. We might've missed ya if not for the smoke from your fire." The pilot grinned. "Uly spotted."  
Yale practically collapsed beside Devon he sat down so quickly, wrapping his arms around the woman and Ulysses. "Devon thank god you're alive," he said.  
"She's perfectly fine," Julia announced with one of the biggest smiles ever to appear on her face. "I'll have to run some other tests, on DNA and such--after we get back to camp." She said, then moved off so that the Adairs and Yale could enjoy their reunion. Danziger just stood by watching in silence.  
"Hey mom, do you, like, remember what happened when the Terrians took you underground?" Uly was asking his mother excitedly.  
"No, Uly, I'm afraid I don't," Devon chuckled, "But tell you what, I'll tell you everything I *do* remember as soon as we get back to camp." She the boy by the hand and she, her son and Yale and clambered into the dunerail, Uly sitting on her lap and Julia squeezing in the back seat along with Alonzo and Danziger.  
"Remember, Devon, I'd like to run additional tests as soon as we get back to camp--" Julia began, but the look Devon's face as she turned to listen to her caused to change her mind. "But . . . I guess it can wait till tomorrow." She smiled. "It's good to have you back, Devon."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So anyway, I was lying in this field in the middle of nowhere, and I look up and I see *Danziger*, and my first thought is, 'I must be dead . . . is Danziger an angel?'" Devon couldn't help but smirk as she recounted the story of her sort-of rescue by John Danziger, at the same time munching away at her *third* spirulina bar. She felt like she hadn't eaten in a month--indeed, she hadn't--and the stuff had never tasted so good. And she'd never thought she would say that, considering she knew what it was made of . . .  
The whole group chuckled at this--and for more than the reason Devon thought. She finished up the last of the spirulina, and then glanced at the sky. It was night, now. The twin moons of G889 lit the landscape in that same eerie light that Devon had grown used to in the past half year. The glittery stars above were becoming ever more familiar as time went on. When she had looked to this new place as a new home she didn't think she had a true idea of just how familiar that meant she would become with it.  
"But you never explained what you remembered about the Terrians!" Uly objected when he sensed that she was going to bring her story to an end, now that her dinner was finished.  
Devon grinned and pulled her son closer beneath the blanket. A warm fire was crackling--started by Cameron--but Devon was several feet away and still required the warmth of a blanket. "Now that can wait."  
"You said so yourself you didn't remember much," Uly pouted, "Come on, how long could it take?"  
"Come, come Ulysses, you shouldn't be keeping your mother up. She needs her rest," Yale gave Devon a stern look as well that warned her not to humor the boy *this* time.  
Devon shook her head, and sighed. "Sorry Champ, Yale has spoken."  
"And you can explain to us just what you and Danziger were up to all that time a little later, Devon," Walman smirked. This comment evoked a laugh from at least Bess--though she muffled it--but no one else dared to so much as chuckle.  
Devon decided to ignore that comment as she was completely sure it was made only in jest. She had no idea how certain the EA were about her undeniable attraction to Danziger, or that they knew how clueless she was about it.  
Danziger himself on the other hand, was off in his tent staring upwards, lost in thought once again. When he heard the sounds of the fire circle breaking, he got up and began putting the few things that the Danzigers back where they belonged, as his excuse for being absent was telling True he had clean up the tent.  
A few minutes later True arrived back at the tent, yawning, but still smiling. "I'm glad you're back daddy," she said, taking a seat on her own cot and pulling up the covers around her. "I woulda missed you if you hadn't come back."  
Danziger moved across the tent and sat down at the end of her cot, and smiled back at her. "Yeah, and I would've missed you even more, True girl."  
She seemed to take comfort in that as she snuggled up in her sleeping bag. "Dad . . . " she said with a yawn, "Are you gonna be a little happier that Devon's back?"  
He frowned at this. "Whaddya mean, True girl?"  
She shrugged slightly. "I don't know, for, like, the past month you've been all grouchy and quiet. Maybe not to me but to everyone else . . . I thought maybe it was 'cause you were missing Devon."  
Danziger hadn't expected this sort of thing from his daughter. Bess Martin, maybe, but his *daughter*? "You been talking to Bess, sweetie?"  
"What?" True scowled, "What are you talking about?"  
He shook his head. "Nothin' sweetheart. Why don't you just get some rest. And if I was bein' grouchy, then I'm sorry. Things have just been really hectic lately."  
"Yeah, I know," she settled down while he climbed into his own cot. "With Devon being gone and all that, and you going away. Dad, why do you suppose the Terrians wanted you to go get Devon? And why for so long?"  
He sighed, pulling his sleeping bag around himself. "I don't know, True, it's still a mystery to me."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hi, Devon, you're not busy, are you?" Julia asked the next morning when she found Devon beneath the supply tent getting herself her morning ration of spirulina. Devon looked up in surprise, having not heard the doctor approach.  
"Oh, well, I guess not. Why?" she asked as she retrieved a spirulina bar from one of the crates.  
"Well . . . " Julia took a deep breath and gave Devon a smile, "As you know I was very interested in Uly's changes because of his Terrian DNA, and I thought maybe you wouldn't mind it if I checked on your progress as well." She cut Devon off as she began to open her mouth. "I know what you're going to say, and I realize why you would be hesitant to allow me, but if you think of the help it will be when the others arrive, the scientific data it will provide--"  
Devon interrupted her with a smile. "I understand, Julia, it's all right. I'd be glad to be as helpful as I can."  
This seemed to please the doctor. "Oh, well, good. Then I guess we ought to go to the med tent and get started." She beamed, apparently eager to get some answers. Uly's healing had left a puzzle in her head and she hoped that Devon's "transformation" might shed more light on what the Terrians were doing.  
Devon followed the doctor through camp and over towards the medical tent, which had so long ago been set up. Devon couldn't help but shudder when ever she saw that ship; to think she'd spend a month locked inside there, in a cold sleep crypt, near death. The whole idea was very unsettling.  
"All right, just take a seat on the cot over there," Julia motioned to the single cot backed up against the side of the tent. She then pulled her diaglove out of its case and slipped it on, running a quick diagnostic to be sure its systems were still in order. "I'm going to do a normal examination, then take some blood and DNA samples, see what going on," she said, moving to kneel next to Devon who seemed a bit impatient to get it all over and done with. She'd nearly died and all that was on her mind at that moment was spending more time with her son and all the others.  
"Okay," Devon nodded in acknowledgment, and lay down so Julia could run the diaglove over her.  
"How have you been feeling since you awoke the other day?" Julia asked as she went about her business, studying the readouts intently.  
"Oh, just fine. Better than ever before, I think," Devon commented brightly.  
"Take a deep breath for me," the doctor instructed, and Devon complied. "And let go . . . There, okay, good." She seemed satisfied. "Well, you're definitely better than you were before, and all traces of the Syndrome seem to be gone."  
Devon blinked. "Done already?"  
Julia shook her head. "No, not quite yet . . . " She continued to run the diaglove over Devon's body. "Just a few more scans, and then those samples I told you about. So how is Uly doing?"  
"He seems fine, considering," Devon said thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what he must have gone through, thinking I was dead . . . And I imagine the entire group was in a *state*."  
"We sure were. Everyone was arguing, it was terrible," Julia added. "But now I guess we'll be moving on again."  
Devon nodded. "Yes, we ought to get moving as soon as possible."  
Julia seemed suddenly distant, as if she wasn't fully paying attention to her patient as she studied her readouts. "Well, I don't know about that," she said slowly, a blank expression on her face. "I want to give you some time to rest up first." Still that distant look.  
"Is something wrong?" Devon sat up, immediately concerned, trying to get a look at Julia's diaglove, not that she could really make out what it all meant.  
The younger woman pursed her lips, and looked from her display, to Devon, and back again, then took a sharp breath. "I'm getting some odd readings here . . . " She commented mildly, then reran the diagnostic to make sure her glove hadn't spazzed briefly. Then she looked up at her patient. "Uh, Devon, I'm not one to pry into anyone's private life, but I didn't know that you were . . . " she couldn't seem to decide just how to present this. "That is, I wasn't aware that . . . "  
"Julia?" Devon was confused by the normally straightforward woman's odd behavior. "What are you talking about?"  
Julia's frown deepened, and she gave up all together, and simply pointed to a small box on her display. The other woman peered at the digital readout, then looked up with a questioning expression.  
Devon blinked. "Julia, what does this mean?" 


	6. But at what cost?

Part VI  
  
Danziger placed another log onto the morning fire, whistling cheerfully. After all, it was a good day to be alive. It was a cool spring summer morning, Cameron had gotten a good fire going, Devon Adair was back in charge of this blasted group, and all seemed well with the world.  
Though Danziger wouldn't admit it to himself he was glad Devon was back for more reasons than just because now she was back in her role as leader of the group. For then, though, he was happy just deluding himself that he was glad she got to deal with corralling them all together, dragging them across the planet, and trying to keep things as democratic as possible so no one whined too much.  
His daughter sat beside him, nibbling on her spirulina, grinning away at the idea of getting out of this camp. They'd been there for too long, now. It was getting to be just as bad as the old winter camp. They were constantly reminded of things gone wrong, and couldn't leave because of some major crisis going on. Now, though, they could move forward. To New Pacifica.  
Danziger grinned. This New Pacifica was sounding better and better to him. Once they were there they would no longer be walking day after day. True, there'd be lots of other work to do, but it'd be more hands-on, the kind of stuff Danziger lived for. No more trekking along to a seemingly unreachable goal . . . But for now it still remained unreachable in his mind. But it was nice to dream.  
Speaking of dreams . . . he'd had a strange one last night. He'd dreamed about True's childhood, except he hadn't been raising her on the Stations, he'd been raising her on G889. He remembered that in the dream he'd been chasing her, a five year old girl, across the sandy beaches of the Sea of Antius, listening to her joyous laughter as he pursued her. Then he'd catch up with her, and she'd fall to the ground giggling where he'd once again notice that she had her mother's same glittering eyes . . .  
Except that True had *his* eyes. The strangest thing. And the girl in the dream had auburn hair. But he could've sworn she had True's same smile. It was all very strange. But then, he'd gotten used to strange things on this planet.  
Meanwhile, his real, blond-haired True girl was finishing off the last of her spirulina, and once again inquiring if she could poke the fire with the stick, just to watch it burn. "Hey, why not," Danziger patted her on the back, "You only live once. Just don't burn down the camp."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bess Martin gathered up all of the dirty laundry that sat in a crate in the corner of her tent. The way she saw it, Devon would have them moving any day now, and it was a good idea to get the laundry out of the way before their old schedule resumed.  
She ducked beneath the flap of the tent and headed across camp, bound for the small spring a ways off. On her way she passed by the campfire, where True Danziger was waving a flaming stick a little too close to Danziger's face for the man's comfort.  
Yale, she saw, had the old maps spread on one of the tables, doing some calculations. Bess would have to talk to him later, to see how far off New Pacifica was now. Her path led her past the food tarp and beyond several of the EA's tents. It wasn't till the very edge of camp that she came across Julia's med tent.  
It was with surprise that Bess overheard voices from inside.  
"What do you mean, Devon? That's not possible," Julia was saying, "Listen, I don't mean to embarrass you, but come on."  
Bess didn't want to pry, but her feet refused to move as Devon replied, "Julia, I don't think you understand. This is *completely* impossible. Why, I . . . " She lowered her voice, though Bess could still hear her. "I haven't been with a man since before Uly was born."  
This caused a rather curious expression to flicker across the eavesdropper's face. She inched closer to the tent, careful not to make any noise. "Maybe there's something wrong with your glove. There *Has* to be something wrong with your glove" Devon offered anxiously. It was obvious she was worried about something.  
"Well, I ran the diagnostic twice . .. Devon, are you sure you're being completely honest with me? What about Sheppard?"  
There was a silence. Then, "Yes, I'm being honest. Why would I lie?"  
"Well . . . I don't know." Another pause in the exchange, until Julia continued, "You don't suppose . . . " she mused.  
"Suppose what?" Devon asked.  
"The Terrians?"  
"The Terrians?!"  
"Yes, the Terrians. You don't suppose they, well . . . We *did* promise them something . . . "  
Devon apparently knew what Julia was getting at, though Bess was at a loss. "The Terrians had *better* not have anything to do with this."  
"Well, it *would* explain why you're pregnant."  
Bess yelped in surprise, accidentally dropping her laundry on the ground. She cursed softly, and then quickly began snatching up garments and throwing them back into the crate. Seconds later Devon and Julia emerged to investigate, and were rather surprised to find the young woman fumbling to pick up her laundry.  
"Bess?" Devon questioned instantly.  
Bess stopped collecting the clothes and looked up at Devon with an apologetic smile. "Oh, Devon, sorry to disturb you, I . . . I just tripped and . .. my laundry fell all over the place . . . " she trailed off.  
Julia and Devon exchanged glances. However, neither commented. "I'll just be on my way to the spring now . . . You two can go back to whatever you were doing." She was then off on her way.  
Julia sighed and turned back to her patient. "Listen, Devon, I'll talk to Alonzo about it, if you don't mind. He could ask the Terrians if they know anything about this." Devon nodded slightly. She'd turned several shades paler in the past few minutes. "And," she added, "I'll get Danziger and Yale to check out my glove."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alonzo was naturally a bit surprised by the request Julia had made of him. After his initial shock wore off, he agreed. After all, he could see how Julia could be right. Devon didn't wish to wait for the sun to go down to get her answers, so Julia administered a two hours sedi-derm, and Alonzo fell asleep immediately.  
Without skipping a beat, or so it seemed, he appeared in the familiarly dreamlike Dream Plane. A lone Terrian was already "there"--or as there as you could get in a dream. It greeted him with a fluting trill.  
"You have returned," the Terrian would have said, had it spoken English.  
"Yeah, I've got a few questions for you," Alonzo said matter-of-factly. He paused for a moment, wondering just where to begin. "Devon, the boy's mother. You healed her."  
"She is whole now," the Terrian acknowledged.  
"And you expect something in exchange for what you've done, don't you?" he questioned.  
Had the Terrian been human, it would have nodded. "We have taken what we need."  
Alonzo frowned. "'What you need'? What do you mean by that? Is that what you've done? Taken something from Devon?"  
"We have given more than we have taken."  
"Is that what you mean? That you've given her a child? Was that the promise? Is that what you wanted?"  
"One will be more. We will continue."  
"I don't understand . . . Help me understand . . . " And they did.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I think we should discuss some options," Julia opened carefully. Devon, whose gaze had previously been fixed upon Alonzo's fluttering eyelids, looked up at the doctor.  
"What sort of 'options'?" she asked warily.  
Her friend took a deep breath. "Listen, Devon, I'm going to tell you the same things I told the Martins. This isn't the most desirable environment in which to bring a child, but it can be done. After all, the American pioneers got by with far less equipment than I have. So it's your decision."  
Devon blinked, unsure of just what the doctor was trying to say. "My decision on what?"  
"Whether or not you want to keep it," Julia said carefully.  
Devon's expression became defensive. "Well, of course I am." A million thoughts swirled through her head. This was not at all what she'd expected today. Now, suddenly, she was going to end up a single mother of two . . .  
A relieved smile crawled across the doctor's face. "Oh, good."  
But Devon continued. "Well, with Yale and Uly around to help, I imagine I could do quite well. I guess . . . I guess that's right."  
"So . . . when are you going to tell Yale and the others?"  
This caused Devon to frown. "I don't know, I guess--"  
Just then Alonzo's eyes fluttered open. "He's awake!" Julia exclaimed. Alonzo looked up at her, with a silly, rather dazed smile.  
"Oh, look, the lovely Doc Julia's here to steal me from my dreams . .. " he babbled softly.  
"He's not lucid yet, though," Devon groaned.  
"Mmmmm. Must be the sedative. They do make you a little wonky. Alonzo," Julia agreed, running her glove him, which both Danziger and Yale had earlier given a clear bill of health. "Alonzo," she waved her hand in front of his face. "Can you hear me?"  
"I hear you . . . " he drawled, "But all I see is an angel . . . "  
Julia turned beet red, but continued to try and fully wake him.  
"Alonzo!" Devon exclaimed, "Snap out of it!"  
Alonzo immediately blinked, sitting bolt upright on the cot, looking around in confusion. Julia shot Devon a curious glance. She shrugged. "It's a gift."  
"What have they got to say Alonzo?" Julia asked immediately.  
"Uh . . . " Still a bit dizzy, he rubbed his head. "Long story."  
"Well, tell us, what is it?"  
This prompted a deep breath from the pilot, and then he jumped right in. "It seems the Terrians are dying."  
"Dying?" Julia interrupted. Devon shot her a silencing look.  
"Yeah. Remember that Terrian who came when Uly was healed the second time?" Both women nodded. "He said that all Terrians were males. At the time I just assumed they didn't know what I was talking about. It seems they did. I don't know what happened to all of the females. Seems to me some kind of disaster wiped them out. So now the Terrians can't reproduce."  
Devon didn't like the direction this heading in. "You don't mean they--"  
"No," Alonzo answered before she even finished the question. "It's not that. The Terrians have several more centuries before the problem becomes very urgent. But they realize the planet will need new guardians. So they practiced with Uly, and Mary, and some penal colonists, trying to make a connection between our people so that *we* can guard the planet once they're gone."  
"Us?" Devon asked in surprise.  
Alonzo nodded. "As we've seen, they taught the penal colonists to use the Dream Plane, and Mary actually thought she *was* Terrian. But that's not what they wanted. They need a permanent bridge, so other cans follow. Devon, your son was the first, and now you'll be the second. The Terrians can see from Uly that it's working. The Syndrome is the bridge. There's something missing from both of you, and the Terrians have given it back. But the Terrians aren't sure if it will be successful in the end. They need it to be passed down through families, or it's of no use."  
"So is that what they're doing," Devon mumbled.  
Alonzo nodded on concurrence. "The Promise."  
"Who's the father, then?" Julia asked.  
The man looked from Devon to Julia, and back again. "Danziger."  
Devon fainted.  
  
Devon Adair: //Look into your heart. Those had been Elizabeth Anson's dying words. Though I'm sure she was referring to something else altogether, I can see how they relate to my situation as well. Though I do resent this responsibility being thrust upon me by the Terrians--as rearing a child is no small matter--I will always love and cherish them, looking to my heart to find the strength to fulfill my group's promise, and to help the Terrians to survive.//  
  
THE END 


End file.
